Mysterious foreigner
by SaruChau
Summary: In 1913 an inventor from Columbia invents a steam capsule that has the ability to bring someone from the nearby future and suprisingly brought a mysterious girl whos name is fate testarossa. Can fate Fate survive Columbia with a mysterious inventor?


**January 3 1913 Mysterious foreigner**

**Columbia city**

**I set my eyes on the floating cities that seemed to move around occasionally on ever 2.3 minutes short of what not. This I may have been a little puzzled on the new Columbia slogan ****"city of freedom" ****which commonly was not a narrow choice for anyone here in Columbia, furthermore many experiments in my station was not all that perfect due to the newest product in this floating city ****"taitium" ****which made the citizens believe that it gives a new gene to let them use various powers that changes their d.n.a if I maybe correct in my observation.**

**Uncommonly myself I don't drug myself because I'm very well aware of its back stabbing effects that causes a person to go insane. It was afternoon on this time zone and the sunset seemed to set in the north- east if I maybe correct in my calculations. But unfortunately Columbia must be on watch 24****/7 ****due to the fact that this is a floating city and the blimps must be checked incase if there's a short circuit or else we are going to fall. Midnight was a seemingly a pleasant time for night people like myself because we get to see stars most of the time but yet the pattern is odd which is a big question to humanity. I have to activate the steam powered capsule because once a while I would believe a person would be transported in this capsule and use it for teleporting city mass to city mass due to realizing that the Freight carts takes longer to get to my destination.**

**I press the button and a electric shocks and steam from pipes starts to shake and all of a sudden light starts to fill my room which I never seen in my dear life! This must be a signal and I must have gotten enough alternum to fill this capsule battery. Then I suddenly see a humanly image began to appear in an unusual way, I presume it's a female and had red hair that I could not believe that the steam powered capsule would actually work! When the girl took her full shape and the machine began to dress her up as I programmed it to do the machine used a while colored shirt, a tie, a jacket suit, and finally a flat cap. It's unusual for the machine to do that and noticed I put it on gentleman rather than flapper on the switch arrow.**

**I opened the capsule and a the mysterious long red headed girl began to rise up and seemed to look around confused in a way of saying she doesn't know where she is at. I put on a necklace on her neck just to make sure she speaks English just in case (aka translator), I ask of her name because every person I meet I need to know names even if you are a foreigner. She slowly opens her mouth as if she was a soft spoken kind of person.**

**(my****…****na..nam..e****…****is...F...Fa..te****)**

**I sort of didn't catch that due to the effects of the capsule so I named her (noel)**

**My response? Greetings Fate welcome to the city of Columbia!**

**January 4 1913**

**At morning the usual the sun rises at the east where golden light wakes our minds with a fresh start as if we rested time itself. Noticed Noel (aka:Fate ) seemed to follow me to the balcony where I was watching the farmlands and cities down below, I mostly see New York, Chicago, and various other cities that I can see from this height. Noel tugged my jacket and asked why we are in the air? **

**(It's complicated Noel, this city is not fond with foreigners below and besides nothing good happens below when people change your ways of thinking. But I don't think all foreigners are bad so I wouldn't be too much in concern on what****'****s right and what's wrong.)**

**Noel (aka: Fate) looked down with a blank emotion that gave her the chills due to how high we are. I told her not to bother you because these jet blimp powered and propelled powered mechanisms are made to keep this city afloat including the other floating city islands and this city will not fall to the ground. Still Noel looked puzzled but took my word for it and let out a sigh and tried not to be afraid of the heights. The sudden shake of city would mean it is lowering its height level because we must be extra careful on height or it might suffocate us. I began my errands by first visiting the Charleston's market where I mostly get my food and Noel is more curious of her surroundings because she never been in this kind of culture before. I had a hunch she would act like that because I knew she****'****s from the 21****st**** century if I was correct like in my guessing 108 years later and I'm sure that someone in that century would not adjust easily in this place. Well we are slowly developing technology and we have music and radio but I'd say old ways are more luxurious than dirt. The music played through the Columbia radio playing (Yankee Doodle boy by Billy Murray) which reminds me of freedom. I looked at Noel and wonder what would she respond to it, she just stood there and shed a tear a bit assuming she liked it and reminded also freedom in her eyes even though I don't know where she came from the first.**

**Noel stared at the posters that said (It's our holy duty to guard against the foreign hoarders) **

**Noell (What does this picture mean?)**

**I was unsure on how to answer that because it means that this city does not need foreigners to change our ways and what on how we should act but it's a sort of an embarrassment that they put it in the middle of the town so that everyone can see it. **

**Me-(Well that means that we have a holy duty as a Columbian citizen and a politician in this country so you might get to the main point once you adjust here)**

**Noel aka:Fate(Ok I will try adjusting in this city)**

**January 3, 1913 Take Flight To freedom Foreigner**

**Columbia City **

**I have**

**Noticed the improvements came so quickly to Noels surroundings and interest in something's in this city in Columbia and started to show less fear on her surroundings. I felt very relaxed and thought that my machine was a huge success, As so to thought at first until I see a poster that I never noticed and seemed like a war is going on. **

**(Columbia Must Take Arms Against Anarchists! Take arms And Dispose The resistance To Protect Columbia!)**

**I felt like something bad is going happen and its coming like a storm with steam that will let Columbia fall in ashes and crumble to the ground. I told Noel we need to go back to the house because something bad is about to happen, we suddenly heard a explosion and freight trams crashing into each other with people in it. Most of the people fell to their deaths and fires were bursting as a quart of the city tore itself apart as the fear of anarchists and foreigners would take over Columbia. **

**We ran to my home and locked the door as we looked outside through the windows as we see one of the Post buildings on fire and starting to fall and plummet to the ground. I fear that the fall would be here soon and the citizens will go crazy and defend the City in a brutal sort of way. Noel looked at me and asked:**

**(What are we going to do now since the city is tearing itself apart?)**

**(I don't know, we can only do is wait until someone saves us from this nightmare that is being born in Columbia).**

**To be continued**

**The Fall Of Columbia**


End file.
